Arias of the Torn
by xylence
Summary: [WARNING: Dark themes, torture, and violence; Pt 2/2]
1. Melody

_** [Part 1]**_

* * *

Holly's lip curled as she heard the familiar inhalation before the first chords sounded, the sound traveled in bursts of waves, breaking through the silence of the environment. It reverberated loudly within her eardrums, she could feel the vibrations chill her to the core.

It was exciting.

There was a reason why she had the walls sound proofed. Another cue by breath initiated the main theme.

It was the breath of life.

A thought drifted far away within a blink of an eye before she could fully comprehend the memory, but all she responded with was a snicker at the irony as her hands fumbled at the ends of the gloves in anticipation.

Minutes passed as the woman let her eyes lay shut, listening to the minor chords envelop the haunting theme of the piano. The habitual courses of action were a necessity, before she could begin her task at hand; the music took Holly far away, somewhere dark and peaceful.

She smiled.

It wasn't until she heard the sounds of the violin and cello embark on their right of passage before she walked over to the kitchen table.

It was time.

_Two consecutively?_ Holly was getting a bit greedy, but she deserved to indulge.

The dings of metal lifting off of the metal plate was delightful. Holly inspected her work and eyed each angle and edge of the narrow metal held between her fingers. She sanitized all her instruments beforehand, in the early hours of the morning when the sun barely peaked over the horizon. She was too quick with her butchery in the dismal hours of the night, so she took her time with the cleansing process of her various instruments. They were special to her.

A strangled breath heaved from below, pulling Holly out of her reverie. She scrutinized the body beneath her, the cephalic veins running across his upper arm down to his wrists strained as the man tried to pry himself out of the restraints. Holly had his mouth bound by a cloth, but she could see his attempts to scream as his jugular vein jutted out from his neck. The dull end of her scalpel languidly caressed the vein as she traced it down to his clavicle. The man winced at the cold contact, causing the tip of the blade to nick his skin. The blood came out slowly from the small gash, and it drove Holly over the edge.

She took a deep breath in and held the air for a few seconds before looking down at the man. She saw it in his eyes.

It was fear.

His quiet sobs filled the air as Holly pulled off the cloth and folded it nicely, before placing it on the table. His terror had subsided, but what replaced it were the sounds and feelings of contrite.

" I didn't mean it. Do you have no mercy?" The man pleaded and thrashed against the leather straps.

" Don't scream."

He trembled.

Holly pressed the tip of her scalpel from the edge of his shoulder, maneuvering it down to the sternum.

He didn't scream. He howled stridently as his body jerked up in pain.

Holly smiled once again.

The beautiful tune complimented the wails filling the air. Holly had a deep affection with music, it was the only form of perfection that man could produce. Music's immaculate nature and it's depth could physically rattle and mentally impact the the soul.

She picked up her blade, the tool dissolving the skin like butter, and pressed it on the other end of the man's shoulder. The actions were familiar, but the reactions were always foreign. This man was vicious and the inflection of his screams were of high frequency in accordance to the music.

The man thrashed, but Holly was always quick with her feet. She pulled a needle from the metal plate, carelessly letting the scalpel clank onto the surface.

It was instant.

He was numbed, and all he could feel and hear were his screams escaping his lips.

A telephone rang, the familiar ringtone instantly ceased Holly from her duty.

It only took a glance at the man to subside his vocal outcries; the woman held a scalpel at his throat before picking up the phone.

"I'm coming Holly."

The sound of her lover's voice and the man writhing in pain beneath the tip of her scalpel was arousing. Gail spoke about her whereabouts as Holly engaged in full fledged conversation with her.

It took all of Holly's self-control to prevent herself from mindlessly dragging the scalpel's tip all over his face like a blind painter trying to produce something beautiful despite his affliction.

After a few minutes, Holly heard the dial tone of the call once the couple said their goodbyes.

A sense of giddy, in arrival of her lover brought chills to Holly's bones. Although, a hint of guilt lingered in the far depths of her mind, but she brushed it off as the screams resumed. She needed to be quick.

The man's breaths were heaving as the blood thickened and pooled from beneath him. It thrilled Holly.

* * *

There is a masterlist with all that I have written here and on Tumblr (xyylence) if you are interested.


	2. Bones

_**Part II - Bones**_

_**A/N: For the MS MR songfic that onetownthatwontletyoudown set up. I suggest listening to the song "Trio Elegiaque in G Minor" by Rachmaninoff. **_

_**...**_

The steam from the hot water filled the bathroom, the condensation clinging tightly against the mirror as it blurred the figure in front of it.

The long fingertips didn't falter as the scalding liquid poured onto them and drowned the whole hand under its stream.

It was familiar.

The purr of the water was calming the doctor's psyche. It had only been a few minutes since the kill, and she was still slowly descending from the peak of ecstasy, drawing out and savoring every last drip of her high.

The liquid scarlet stained the porcelain sink, and she watched lovingly as the blood mixed with the water and spiraled down the drain.

It hypnotized her.

Holly let the pad of her thumb rub against the knuckles of her other hand, kneading the dried blood off the crevices in her skin.

Holly let the water wash over the imprint, partially covering it by the white flow, before pulling it out of the water and raising it closer to her face.

She could make out the remaining remnants of the bloodied finger-shaped marks on her hand, she felt a rush of arousal once again.

_He grabbed her hand like a coward not wanting to die alone despite being under the hands of a killer. The blood of his hand stained her skin. He gripped it tightly. _

Holly peared at herself in the mirror, making out the parts of her face amongst the fog. She could only see her eyes in the reflection.

The woman in the mirror was lost in a bewitching disarray, lost by the subtle scent of blood in the air, lost in the darkness of her eyes, and lost in her own reverie of a beautiful nightmare. She was lost, but she felt at one with herself.

These were the few times when things made sense in her head, and when she felt comfort compared to the shadows of the darker days.

Holly felt whole.

The steam made her feel hot and heavy, the pace of her heart beating against her chest like the drums of war raging on in a steady beat.

Her bottom lip pressed against the skin of her hand and she let her tongue graze over the protruding veins and along the contours of her skin. She let the flavor sit in her mouth, the faint taste of saltiness and copper.

She barely caught a nip of the richness. It was like a fine wine, meant for the rare days when nature allowed there to be light during a rainstorm.

The bell rung in a frenzy, clicking in bursts of three every few seconds. Holly cringed, she didn't like the unrhythmic disturbance.

It irked Holly, but she knew who it was, so she let it slide.

She gave herself a few seconds to regain her breath and drown her hands back under the water once more before patting them dry with a towel.

The incessant ringing irritated the woman, and by the time she unlocked the door, she clasped her hands over the handle and forcefully swung it open.

Holly wasn't sure what was happening.

The door had slammed shut just as forcefully as she had opened it, and a thump of shattered glass sounded as the wreath on the other side of the door had fallen.

At the same time, Holly's mind was astray as the moans of her mouth against Gail's clouded her thoughts, leaving herself pressed up against the wall breathless and bewildered.

It was too familiar.

_His moans heaved in pain. The shortness of breath and fear in his eyes. He was lost in the pain of a leisure chaos. Holly held a crooked smile, the sinister kind. She was in control. _

Holly was left vulnerable and the control she had was completely lost in the aroused creature inside her.

It was perplexing.

Gail pressed her knee against Holly as she proceeded to frantically unbutton Holly's shirt, refraining from ripping the fabric off.

Gail knew all too well that Holly did not appreciate her attire being torn despite the polite words of 'it's fine.'

Gail was a cop, she noticed the small cringe in Holly's eyes as the clothes were ripped that first time they had a more aggressive approach to their sensual moans and wet carress' of the night.

Holly closed her eyes and let her bottom lip hang agape as Gail let her hands slowly travel from her navel up to her clavicle.

_Holly slipped off her gloves and let her finger slowly travel up the laceration , daring her fingers to dip a little deeper into the gash as she got higher up, teasing herself with his screams of agony. Her nail flew off course from the familiar path, and let it settle deep into his clavicle. She closed her eyes. _

They somehow ended up in Holly's bed, their legs tangled within each others as kisses turned more passionate in a crescendo of pace and sultry breaths. Gail leaned her body chest against Holly's. The darker woman closed her eyes and let the feeling of both their hearts beating against each other's chest take her to paradise.

_Holly let her fingertips ghost across his chest, but stop above his left pectoral muscle. His body jerked in immediate response in fear that she would end him in a breath. But Holly didn't, she was merciful. She let her fingertip dip down till the pad of her finger touched his skin, and then she let her palm rest and feel the pulse of his heart. Holly was merciful, but only for the time being. _

Gail was more in control than ever. She was the fighter in this battle against the defenseless. She was the giver rather than the receiver this time. She made it count.

_Holly was running out of time before Gail would waltz right in. She pulled the scalpel off the table once again. She made it count. _

Gail's free hand traveled along the sides of Holly's torso before she interlaced her fingers with her lover's in assurance that the control was still with her.

Holly's breaths were unsteady.

" Grip it tighter."

Holly managed to say as Gail nodded. The blonde let their interlaced fingers compress so tight that she felt passed the soft skin and felt her down to the bone.

It was too familiar.

_She remembered him struggling. He reached out to her and grabbed her hand, blood-stained and all, gripping it tightly before the hands in his muscles gave out and fell lifelessly on the sides of the table. _

Gail let go and took both her palms and pressed them on either side of Holly's cheeks. The sensual haze was still in Holly's dark eyes. Gail was enamored by them, letting her mouth hang in awe of this beautiful person beneath her.

"I love you." Gail whispered.

It was only a brief moment, but Holly felt whole.

Holly stared at Gail and bore her eyes into the blue ones, feeling doubt by the words that escaped the rosey, swollen lips.

Gail saw a hint of shock in Holly's eyes. Although, it did not bother Holly at all, not an ounce of regret in her body. Gail was the only exception, to this, and to everything. Holly allowed Gail to see her in this naked state of vulnerability. She allowed Gail to take control.

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be sorry." Holly quickly said. It didn't bother her, the words that is, it was something she had never heard before. They were foreign.

Holly let her eyes linger at the blue ones. Holly saw hope.

_Holly watched as she saw the last few seconds of his life escape him. His heart stopped beating and his eyes laid open, a look of hope. _

Holly's jaw tightened for a brief moment. It was an unpleasant feeling.

…

**25 years ago**

_A slender girl stood on the linoleum floor, feeling the bottoms of her feet soak up the liquid and forever stain them. She knew that even on the best of days ahead of her, she would look down on her feet and see the scarlet discoloration, even if it would have faded away long before. _

_She pressed her knees on the floor and positioned her torso straight, almost as if she were about to pray. Holly looked down before her and she felt her glasses start to slip off from her ears. She had no drive to adjust them. She didn't care for sight at this moment, and she didn't care that the killer walked past her without a second glance. Holly didn't want to see anymore. She knew the image was burned into her eyes, but she sorely wished she could smear the blood over them in hopes that they would permanently blind her. Holly didn't care about anything, except for that she was alone._

_A sole, innocent cherub left alone within an inferno amongst savages. _

_Holly looked to the left, where her mother was slain. A gaping hole stood where her mother's heart once was. _

_Holly looked to the right, where her father was. She remembered his silent screams as she hid beneath the ottoman table, watching as he was violently murdered._

_Holly lied down in the pool of blood, and reached out on either side of her, pulling her parent's arms above their heads so she could hold them._

_She let her body marinate in the blood in misery. She stayed there for what seemed like hours, till the sirens closed in and she was pulled up and away from the scene. _

_Holly didn't cry, but that vile inferno inside burned her. It tainted her. It tainted her body and her soul. _

**Present Time - 1 year later **

Holly didn't cry. But she felt something tug inside her. A foreign feeling, and she could hear those words call out to her in merely a whisper.

It was too familiar.

The blonde hair was nearly washed away with crimson. Holly lied down on the asphalt besides Gail's lifeless frame. Holly held Gail's pale hand, and this time she gripped it tightly.

This was life.

How untimely that life could take away someone so meaningful. She was willing to change her ways in a heartbeat, to at least say the response to the long awaited claims of love on that night a year ago.

Was this love?

Holly stared across the black sky, trying to find the answer amongst the stars.

Was this what heartbreak felt like?

Holly didn't know that she was capable of feeling anything other than when she took a life.

It was cried.

Tears fell against the side of her cheeks and patter onto the pool of blood beneath her. It was as if she was that 8 year old little girl again. Holly lied down next to Gail for hours. She watched as the sun rose and wash over them like a warm blanket that comforted the drained corpse.

Holly turned her head slowly.

Holly believed that even with the rosey splashes over her lover's body, Gail was still beautiful.

The tears and trembling subsided. Holly was truly enraptured by this angelic woman stiffly lying beside her.

What replaced that frown was not malice or vengeance.

The ends of her lips curled upwards into a smile. She had someone new to kill and fresh blood to desire.

This was her way, to escape this day.

...

_**My apologies for any mistakes. **_


End file.
